


Taken Care

by Arianne



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Happy, M/M, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Romance, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/pseuds/Arianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus treats Skyfire to some gentle lovemaking in the latest stages of his carrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribeProtra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/gifts).



> Written for Scribeprotra who generously requested on behalf of my cat Catilla's surgery fund. Thank you, Scribeprotra! I hope you like this and I enjoyed writing it for you.

Optimus laid his hand gently on Skyfire's belly, supporting him as he settled with his spike aligned, ready to fill. His other hand remained between Skyfire's legs, rubbing gently at the valve lips even as his spike parted them. Skyfire could only rumble his engine softly as he felt the spike begin enter him, and Optimus's body followed. His frame was smaller, but it was a supportive, hot presence along his back from his shoulders down to his hips.

Optimus returned the affection with a growl of his own, deeper and gentler than even Skyfire could manage, and it warmed his spark and valve alike.

It took a few moments of slow, careful thrusts before Skyfire could sigh his relief as he felt Optimus's hips press against his, taking him fully within his valve. Skyfire curled his legs up around his belly, and let out a deep moan. A near-term sparkling distended even a shuttle's abdominal plating, and at this stage Skyfire had little choice but to lie on his side, enveloped by Optimus's frame, and his warm field where his frame couldn't reach.

"Optimus...?" Skyfire tried, seeking anything more from his lover. Optimus had been so careful with him, since he'd sparked.

Optimus pressed his faceplate against the curve at the back of Skyfire's neck, as Skyfire rested his head on the berth. "Yes?" he murmured.

"Will you..." His words trailed off, struggling to name out loud what he wanted. Nanites, of course, just like Hoist had advised him, but more than that. He wanted Optimus to desire him, not that he believed he'd ever stopped, not once since the pure elation he'd shown when Skyfire had shared with him the good news all those orns ago. Skyfire had grown heavy, and as the orns passed there was less he could do: riding Optimus's spike was the first to become too difficult, and lately even lying on his back was painful. But he wanted to do more than just feel Optimus. He wanted to be spiked.

Skyfire wiggled his hips in small circular motions that he'd found brought some relief from the incessant pressure he carried now, low in his torso. It also caused Optimus's spike to rock inside him.

Optimus's hand slid away from the curve of his belly, settling instead in a surprisingly firm grip on Skyfire's widened hip.

"Please, Optimus," Skyfire asked. He understood the worry, but interfacing wasn't forbidden in carrying the way certain fuel additives or, after a certain stage, transforming were. He squirmed his hip against the hold, which was still relatively gentle for a mech of Skyfire's strength. "Please, it doesn't hurt at all, I need it -- oh!"

Whether it was Optimus's own desire breaking, or simple sire protocols, or both, Skyfire didn't know. He could only gasp as Optimus groaned behind him and thrust deep once, then again.

"Yes, Skyfire, anything," he said. Skyfire's valve clenched tight around him, stronger since he'd been carrying, and each time Optimus growled like he had never felt something so tight or so strong holding his spike inside.

"It's like --" Skyfire started, struggling to focus on his words when Optimus was so far inside him, but that feeling was exactly what he wanted to share. "-- Optimus, it's how you felt inside me, when we sparked -- do you remember?"

Optimus let go of Skyfire's hip, and Skyfire eagerly lifted his top leg further, trying to curl in on himself as much as he could to give Optimus more room to thrust, more access to his panels, more. His range of motion was so limited, like this.

"Of course I remember." Optimus groaned again, in the deep rumble only he could manage, that shook even Skyfire's frame where it lay still on the berth. "I wish I could feel your spark." His hand lingered over the wide curve of Skyfire's belly again. They hadn't been able to merge while interfacing since Skyfire had entered the later stages of carrying, simply due to how heavy he had grown. The last time had already been cut short, by the soreness of Skyfire's back under the strain of his own weight despite Optimus tenderly supporting his own.

But the merge where they had sparked -- it made Skyfire moan just to think of it. They hadn't meant to spark, and Skyfire hadn't realized until later that he had. At the time it was simply closeness and pleasure, Optimus riding him deeply when he had bared his spark in the heat of it all. Skyfire hadn't ever expected Optimus to open his own chestplates, but drew him down when he had, enveloping Optimus in his arms, holding him to his chest as their sparks yearned for each other.

Lying in their berth, open and accepting and nearly still, Skyfire longed to reassure Optimus. His spark still yearned now, but so did his valve, even more when Optimus began to stroke him again with the hand that had never moved from between his legs. Optimus's energy was nearing its peak, Skyfire could feel it in his surging field and in the urgency of Optimus's nonetheless gentle thrusts. He always brought Skyfire with him, urging him into overload first. His fingers stroked the entrance of his valve where the spike kept it gently spread, rubbing the wetness over the external nodes, working all the way up to the tip of his exposed, retracted spike.

Torn from his thoughts, Skyfire clutched at the side of the berth in overload. His legs tensed first, followed by his valve, and everything within his hips, tightening and clutching at Optimus. Finally he cried out as his overload crested, just as Optimus's began, matching his cry and holding him, flooding his valve with nanites and the charge of his pleasure.

Tight moments passed, until Skyfire found himself relaxing under the soft stroking of Optimus's hand down his side.

"Skyfire?" Optimus asked gently, murmuring the word into Skyfire's backplates so he felt it more than he heard. "Are you alright?"

Skyfire smiled, though he knew Optimus couldn't see, and nodded eagerly. He laid his hand on Optimus's, which had returned, as it so often did, to his belly. Optimus would take care of them.


End file.
